


[Podfic]Improved Diplomatic Relations

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [20]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character of Color, F/M, ITPE, M/M, Multi, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an exploration mission to Elissinar IV, Kirk talks Sulu into letting Dirandae, one of the President's aides, take them back to her room to "look at a plant". It turns out the Elissinar have entirely different sexual organs from Terrans. Hey, exploration missions can be fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Improved Diplomatic Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Improved Diplomatic Relations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33761) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> Thanks to the ITPE mods for all their help and sapphirescribe for the beta! ITPE was a great experience:D :D Thanks to gealach_ros for the awesome suggestion of Robbie Williams' [Somewhere Beyond the Sea](http://t.co/1bfdZOQpo4%22)!

You can stream this work here:

 

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bstartrekaos%5Dimproveddiplomaticrelations.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bstartrekaos%5Dimproveddiplomaticrelations.m4b)


End file.
